


Молитесь - и вам ответит первый освободившийся господь

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Вирджил ван Дейк, один из лучших специалистов по локальным религиям дальних планет, впервые не знает, что делать.
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Молитесь - и вам ответит первый освободившийся господь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Святилищу было на вид лет пятьсот, если считать по местному исчислению. Год на этой планете был чуть короче земного, которое использовали во всём Союзе Цивилизаций, и на привычный счёт выходило около четырёхсот пятидесяти.  
Местные жители после прибытия первого корабля Союза быстро ассимилировались и, в большинстве своём, забыли про религию. Теперь у них был новый бог – Космос.  
Вирджил остановил кар у полуразрушенной каменной стены, убрал руку с антиграв-кристалла, привычно поморщился, когда кар брякнулся дном о землю после отключения мотора, и тронул кончиками пальцев панель связи.  
– Добрался? Вижу твои координаты, – Джини откликнулся сразу, будто только его и ждал. – Капитан уже спрашивал, как ты там, не передумал?  
– Поздно передумывать, – Вирджил усмехнулся, перегнулся через кресло и вытащил с заднего сиденья рюкзак. – Заберёте меня на обратном пути, как и договаривались. Если что, я свяжусь с местными властями.  
Джини только языком поцокал, но больше ничего не сказал. Вывел на приборную доску кара неприличное слово и прервал канал связи. Вирджил вытащил антиграв-кристалл из гнезда, затолкал его в рюкзак к ещё паре запасных, и, оглядевшись, вылез из кара. Планета эта столкнулась с цивилизацией союза слишком недавно, всего одно поколение назад, и пока к людям они относились настороженно. Понимали силу союза, боялись её, боготворили крутобокие космические клиперы, но людей – не любили. Вирджил и не должен был оставаться тут в одиночку – заповедь исследователей Союза "Ты никогда не будешь идти один" прямо этому противоречила. Но у корабля было задание, а у Вирджила – дедлайн по подготовке исследования местной цивилизации. Проспорив неделю с капитаном Хендерсоном, Вирджил в итоге сманил на свою сторону старпома Адама Лаллану, и вдвоём они уговорили упрямого Хендо на эту авантюру.  
Вирджил был историком. На всех новых планетах никто этому не верил. Воин, инженер, политик – но никак не учёный. Никто не был готов к тому, что высоченный, смуглый Вирджил с суровым выражением лица и тяжёлыми даже на вид кулаками, на самом деле, проводил сутки за сутками в библиотеке или на раскопках.  
Это они ещё их хранителя архива не видели или лингвиста. Даже жаль, что Алиссон и Деян решили отложить свои исследования на потом. Втроём с Вирджилом они бы произвели неизгладимое впечатление на местное научное сообщество.  
Вирдж негромко рассмеялся и, подтянув лямки рюкзака, перемахнул через стену святилища.  
Союз прибыл сюда до развития монотеизма и активного распространения письменности, поэтому место огромных храмов заняли космодромы, а книги стали сразу распространять на голо-кристаллах и пластике. До высадки кораблей Союза местные верили в силы природы, плодородия и огня, передавая молитвы устно и регулярно принося жертвы. Судя по жертвенному камню у корней старого, рассохшегося дерева, здесь никого не было уже давно.  
Вирджил медленно обошёл святилище по кругу, пытаясь понять, какому богу или богине оно было изначально предназначено. В центре идеально круглой площадки росло дерево, такое же старое, как и само святилище. Кривой ствол его завивался по спирали, а затем словно бы взрывался огромной и перепутанной кроной. Листья у дерева были сизо-рыжими, хотя деревья за стеной отливали всеми оттенками изумруда. У подножья дерева лежал камень, украшенный по боку выцарапанными узорами. Их стоило бы сфотографировать, наплевав на экономию энергии. Такую тонкую работу Вирджил перерисовывать вручную будет очень долго. От дерева с камнем до самой стены, просевшей от времени и кое-где обветшавшей, расходились цепочки камней, выложенных с какой-то закономерностью, которую Вирджил чувствовал, но не мог пока заметить и описать. Вообще, было здесь очень спокойно, как и должно быть в святилище.  
– За работу, – сказал себе Вирджил, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить плотную тишину над поляной, и бросил рюкзак прямо на траву в тени дерева. Он вытащил камеру, фонарик и планшет для зарисовок. Он огладил ладонью жертвенный камень, сел на корточки, чтобы снять узоры на его краю, и тут же вздрогнул, услышав шаги. Бережно уместив камеру на траве, он медленно повернулся и замер.  
Из-за изогнутого ствола дерева на него смотрел человек. Всамделишный человек. Местные, хоть и были гуманоидами, всё равно отличались от большинства жителей Союза. У всех них были горизонтальные зрачки, синеватый отлив кожи из-за медных примесей в почве и более гибкие шеи, которые позволяли поворачивать голову почти на двести градусов, будто совам. А вот вышедший навстречу Вирджилу парнишка точно был человеком. Бледный, веснушчатый и с кудряшками цвета кроны дерева. Одет он был в комбинезон, похожий на униформу самого Вирджила, только нашивок с названием корабля и званием не было. И Вирджил был на все сто уверен, что других миссий в это время на планете не было.  
– Привет, – сказал паренёк на всеобщем и, склонив голову набок, посмотрел на Вирджила. – Что тебе нужно?  
Говорил он с каким-то странным акцентом – такого Вирджил ещё не слышал ни разу, но чисто. И тем не менее, само его присутствие было полноценной аномалией.  
– Я с "Ливербёрда", – сказал Вирджил и машинально накрыл ладонью нашивку с названием корабля на рукаве: птица и шесть звёзд за шесть успешных миссий. – Историк, а ты?  
Паренёк проигнорировал его вопрос, тоже тронул своё плечо там, где должна была быть нашивка, и под его ладонью на рукаве расплылся узор, похожий на рисунке на камне. Мелькнул, сложился в крест – и пропал.  
Вирджил сглотнул, почувствовав лёгкое головокружение, и сделал себе заметку взять на анализ листья дерева – вдруг они распыляли какой-то наркотик.  
– Что тебе нужно? – повторил паренёк, не делая попытку подойти ближе и не проявляя враждебности. Так мог говорить робот в ресторанчике на каком-нибудь захудалом астероиде, вот только роботом он точно не был.  
– Исследование местной религии, – Вирджил обвёл рукой поляну. – Пытаюсь выяснить, какому богу или богине здесь поклонялись, и собрать как можно больше данных для анализа.  
– Богу, – сказал паренёк, – богу света. Так и запиши.  
Он повернулся на пятках, зашёл за дерево, но с другой стороны не появился. Постояв ещё минуту, Вирджил рискнул пошевелиться и заглянул за дерево, но его собеседника нигде не было.  
Выругавшись, Вирджил ещё раз обошёл всё святилище и, не обнаружив места, где можно было спрятаться, вернулся к работе.  
Ушёл он довольно поздно. Солнце уже зашло за горы, но Вирджил всё копался и копался на поляне, тратя батарею фонарика. Рыжий гость больше не появился, и Вирджил, плюнув на все загадки, вернулся к кару. Всю ночь он проворочался на разложенном сидении, пытаясь правильно записать увиденное днём, и на следующее утро проснулся совершенно разбитым.

Рыжего он заметил не сразу. Тот сидел на нижней ветке дерева и, болтая ногами, с аппетитом хрустел яблоком. Обычным земным яблоком. Такие тут точно не росли, иначе это было бы в отчёте биологов.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он, бросив огрызок в сторону Вирджила. Огрызок до него так и не долетел – пропал в воздухе, едва оторвавшись от ладони. – Что тебе нужно?  
– А других вопросов ты не знаешь? – Вирджил остановился под деревом. Ветка росла низко, и их с рыжим глаза были почти на одном уровне. Обычные глаза – карие с желтоватыми прожилками, обычное лицо – таких на корабле было по одному на полдюжины, обычный человек – и всё же Вирджил знал, что всё не так просто.  
– Каких, например? – рыжий склонил голову набок и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от ветки, спрыгнул на землю. Прыжок у него вышел совсем бесшумным, и Вирджил даже не был уверен, что трава под ним прогнулась.  
– Например, кто ты?  
– Кто ты? – усмехнувшись, повторил рыжий и протянул руку, будто хотел дотронуться до плеча Вирджила, но остановился на середине жеста. Прикрыл глаза, повёл ладонью перед лицом Вирджила, будто сканируя что-то, и удивлённо вскинул брови. – Кто ты? – спросил он уже искренне, а не передразнивая Вирджила.  
– Историк, я же говорил вчера... – рыжий поморщился, и Вирджил, вздохнув, снял с нагрудного кармана голо-кристалл. Над его ладонью тут же высветилась его собственная фигура со всеми регалиями, названиями статей, портом приписки и даже группой крови.  
– Вирджил ван Дейк, – по слогам прочитал рыжий и тронул пальцами голограмму, улыбаясь тому, как лучи света играют на его коже. – Я тоже так умею.  
Он повёл пальцами, под которыми тут же расцвели языки пламени, светящиеся ветви деревьев и какие-то совершенно фантазийные бабочки. Свет голо-кристалла казался тусклым и бесцветным по сравнению с этой иллюзией, которая расцветила всю поляну безумными красками. В кроне дерева перескакивали с ветки на ветку пёстрые птицы, по земле струились ручьи всех цветов радуги, а у самой стены поднимались ажурные ворота, будто сотканные из золотых лучей земного солнца (местное давало голубоватый свет). Даже веснушки на лице рыжего, казалось, излучали свет, но, когда Вирджил протянул руку, чтобы коснуться руки своего собеседника, всё исчезло. Вирджил остался один на пустой поляне, на которой разом стало почти темно, хотя солнце и поднималось высоко над горами.  
Выругавшись, Вирджил развернулся на пятках и пошёл обратно к кару. Работать в таких условиях было совершенно невозможно.  
В каре он вставил в гнездо антиграв-кристалл и вбил координаты корабля в коммуникатор. Он прекрасно понимал, сколько энергии сожжёт сейчас на этот вызов, но оставаться один на один со своими мыслями ему не хотелось.  
На его зов откликнулся Джим, и Вирджил был этому рад. Джим Милнер, бессменный вицекапитан "Ливербёрда", самый рассудительный человек в экипаже, который знал всё и ещё немножечко.  
– Привет, здоровяк, у тебя всё хорошо?  
– Привет Джим, да, я жив, просто посоветоваться нужно.  
– Выкладывай, канал закрыт от остальных, но я записываю.  
– Джим, я, кажется, встретил бога, – сказал Вирджил и усмехнулся, представляя себе, что за выражение сейчас появилось на лице Милнера. – Что делать?  
Джим помолчал немного, хотя тоже понимал, что дорога каждая минута этого разговора. Он кашлянул и сказал:  
– Вирджил, ты учёный или кто? Исследовать, конечно. Алиссон найдёт тебе все материалы по планете, и завтра в это же время выходи на связь, я всё отправлю. Жду в ответ твои наработки. Конец связи.  
Джим успел договорить ровно за секунду до того, как перегорел антиграв-кристалл. Вирджил вытащил его, бесполезный, из гнезда и не глядя закинул на заднее сидение. Если так пойдёт дело, то до космодрома на обратном пути он будет добираться пешком. Высунувшись из кара, Вирджил посмотрел на небо и, захватив рюкзак, быстро пошёл к дереву. От местных суток оставалось не так уж много времени, а зарисовать и заснять нужно было многое. Пробу листьев с дерева, соскобы с камня и пару травинок с поляны он тоже взял, а потом полночи колдовал с походными приборами, чтобы выяснить, нет ли в них каких-то побочных веществ.  
По всему выходило, что не было, и бог света ему точно не привиделся.

На следующий день Вирджил пришёл на поляну засветло. Он успел залезть на дерево, высмотреть ручей у противоположной стены святилища и перерисовать развешанные на ветках почти истлевшие амулеты. Все они были почти одинаковыми – нитка с двадцатью шестью бусинами, некоторые из которых были крупнее остальных. Какие-то были просто деревянными, какие-то – побогаче, из металла. С верхних веток дерева было видно, что каменные дорожки повторяют эти амулеты – двадцать шесть камней в каждой из них.  
– Ты сидишь на моём дереве, – услышал Вирджил снизу. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Ответ на вопрос, – Вирджил слез с дерева, затолкал планшет обратно в рюкзак и посмотрел на рыжего сверху вниз.  
– Только один? – тот улыбался, и даже в глазах у него прятались смешинки. – А ты не жадный.  
– Вообще-то, жадный, просто времени нет, – Вирджил и сам невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Рыжий царственно махнул рукой – мол, спрашивай. – Как тебя называть?  
Рыжий недоверчиво посмотрел на него, будто ждал совсем другого вопроса, и покачал головой:  
– Ты можешь звать меня Энди, это близко к твоему языку.  
– Мне нужно отойти, Энди, – сказал Вирджил, удивляясь тому, как это имя рыжему подходило. – Ты меня подождёшь?  
– Это второй вопрос, Вирджил ван Дейк, – наставительно сказал Энди и растворился в воздухе. Чертыхнувшись, Вирджил глянул на часы и торопливо пошёл обратно к кару. Его ждал вызов от Джима и обмен данными.  
Расчехлив второй антиграв-кристалл, Вирджил принял вызов, залил все свои данные на бортовой компьютер корабля, скачал нужные файлы в память планшета и, даже не перекинувшись с Джимом парой слов, отключился. Заряда в этом кристалле на разговоры о погоде точно бы не хватило. Его так и подмывало остаться в каре и прочитать всё, что Алиссон успел собрать по его запросу, но терять световой день на это ему не хотелось. Поэтому, вздохнув, Вирджил выбрался из кара и замер.  
Энди стоял за стеной, на своей поляне и рассматривал кар, чуть прищурив посветлевшие глаза и вытянув сложенную лодочкой ладонь к кару. Будто глаз ему не хватало, и он кожей впитывал новую информацию.  
– Это кар, – сказал Вирджил. – Он помогает перемещаться из одной точки в другую. Работает на антиграв-кристаллах, но как именно – я тебе не расскажу, я историк, а не инженер. Как-то работает. И летает.  
– Летает? – переспросил Энди, распахнув глаза от любопытства. – Вот так?  
Он вскочил на остатки стены и, оттолкнувшись от них ногами, взмыл в небо, описал круг над поляной и опустился на траву, даже не примяв её.  
– Почти, – сказал Вирджил, хотя гораздо больше ему хотелось заорать от восторга. – Гораздо ниже и менее плавно, но принцип тот же.  
– Круто...  
Откуда богу неизвестной ранее планетки было известно слово "круто", Вирджил не знал. Эту загадку он подкинет Деяну – пусть он голову ломает.  
– А почему ты в нём живёшь? Ты же не перемещаешься из одной точки в другую, когда темно?  
– Потому что на земле спать холодно, – признался Вирджил. – Да и ставить палатку в святилище – как-то странно. Оскорбительно.  
– Нормально всё, – Энди махнул рукой. – Можешь оставаться, сколько хочешь. С тобой интересно.  
Он потёр щёку ладонью, будто смутившись, и снова пропал из виду. Вирджил усмехнулся – надо же, стеснительный бог! – и, вытащив из багажника кара палатку, пошёл к поляне. Ради исследования можно и холод потерпеть.  
На поляне он оставил палатку ближе к ручью и снова забрался на дерево, чтобы отрисовать и описать оставшиеся амулеты. Особенно, тот, который казался старше других – выточенные водой камни на жиле какого-то животного.  
– Этот просил смерти своего врага, – сказал Энди, перебираясь на ветку, на которой сидел Вирджил. Несмотря на всю свою божественность, бок у него был тёплым, а острое плечо – совсем птичьим наощупь. – А вот эта, – он кивнул на филигранно выделанные металлические бусины, которые Вирджил успел срисовать утром, – эта хотела, чтобы умер чужой ребёнок, а её – стал править. Но мне больше всего нравится этот, – Энди тронул пальцами один из самых новых амулетов: глиняные кругляшки на пластиковой леске. Явно появился уже после первой высадки. – Этот мечтал, чтобы вы здесь больше не появлялись. Как видишь, я не смог помочь.  
Он похлопал Вирджила по колену и дружески пихнул его плечом в бок.  
– Он был самым последним до тебя. Так что тебе нужно?  
Вирджил закатил глаза: этот вопрос начал его уже раздражать. Он открыл новую страницу в планшете, чтобы зарисовать этот, самый новый амулет, и попросил у Энди:  
– Расскажи мне о них всех, пожалуйста.  
– Пожалуйста, – передразнил его Энди. – Только многих уже нет.  
– Это моя работа – узнавать о тех, кого нет, – Вирджил пожал плечами и слез с дерева. Подставил Энди руку, чтобы помочь и ему спуститься на землю, и тот, как ни странно, воспользовался предложенной помощью. Ладонь у него оказалась крепкой и очень горячей.  
– О тех, кого нет, – Энди усмехнулся и сел прямо на траву. Под его ладонью от земли пошёл пар, и стало ощутимо теплее. – Давай, я расскажу тебе о них и о себе.

Энди исчез сразу, как село солнце. Он успел рассказать столько, что Вирджил быстро устал записывать за ним и просто включил диктофон. Потом покажет Деяну, что бог говорит на всеобщем почти без акцента. Слушать его было интересно ещё и потому, что иногда он поводил рукой в воздухе и прямо на клочках тумана показывал лица тех местных, что приносили амулеты к его дереву. Тех, кто просили за себя и за своих близких. Тех, кто складывал на алтарь трупы животных и ростки злаков. Тех, кто стащил камни из стены, чтобы замостить дорогу к космодрому.  
Вирджил забрался в палатку, под потолком которой маячила аварийная лампочка. Палатка была двухместная, по всем правилам, но Вирджил только порадовался, что пошёл сюда один. С тем же Алиссоном они бы здесь не поместились вдвоём. С Вирджилом палатку смог бы делить только кто-нибудь комплекции Энди.  
Подхватив гигиенический пак, Вирджил сунулся к ручью. Тщательно почистил зубы, умылся, чувствуя привкус меди в воде, вышел за пределы святилища, чтобы отлить – это не палатку ставить, это уж точно оскорбительно будет, и вернулся в палатку. Надо будет пройтись по течению ручья – может, удастся найти озерцо, в котором можно будет вымыться. Отзвук приключения бы испортился от необходимости возвращаться в стерилизатор кара, который убивал все бактерии и ультразвуком сбивал грязь. Время на это точно было.  
Вирджил вытянулся в спальном мешке, в целях экономии энергии отключил батарею, которая генерировала тепло внутри палатки, и уткнулся носом в планшет. Алиссон, конечно, постарался найти всё, но искать было особенно нечего. Местные жители не были рады рассказывать про свои верования чужакам. Да и судя по тому, как Энди отзывался о последнем просителе, они и сами перестали верить в своих богов и богинь, сменяв их на пришельцев с чёрного в звёздах неба. Боги дарили им только свет и тепло, а Союз – технологии, металл, новый язык, торговлю и перспективу дальних путешествий. И людей, в отличие от местных богов, можно было увидеть и потрогать.  
Хотя, вот, Энди тоже был вполне осязаемым.  
Про него Алиссон узнал только то, что первые упоминания о божестве света появились как раз пятьсот лет назад, и он был тем самым местным Прометеем, который разговаривал со своими поклонниками и приносил им всякие полезные вещи, вроде огня, кузнечного молота, технологии варки пива и сбор лекарственных трав, которые, в целом, можно было использовать и как яд. Полезный, в общем, бог. Жаль, что обратиться к нему можно было только при свете.  
– Не только, – сказал Энди, появляясь в палатке. Он вытянулся рядом с Вирджилом прямо на земле, и, протянув руку, щёлкнул по лампочке ногтем. – Ты сказал, что тебе будет холодно. Так вот, не будет. У тебя же есть обогреватель.  
– Я его выключил, чтобы энергию не тратить, – Вирджил указал на ручной пульт управления на потолке палатки. – Никто не знает, насколько я здесь застрял, а все мои коммуникации с кораблём требуют энергии. Там, где можно экономить, я экономлю.  
– Энергия, – повторил Энди, будто пробуя слово на вкус, и, ухмыльнувшись, тронул батарею палатки пальцем. Та загудела, врубая обогреватель и свет, и даже вентиляцию. – Это довольно просто, оказывается.  
Вирджил, прищурившись, посмотрел на Энди, который и не думал исчезать.  
– Спасибо за тепло. Тебя бы наши инженеры с руками оторвали, – сказал он. – Я собираюсь спать.  
– Ну так спи, – Энди повернулся на бок, ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и закрыл глаза. – Спи, – повторил он и прищёлкнул пальцами.  
И Вирджил просто вырубился.

Утром он проснулся от того, что Энди, уткнувшись в его распущенные по подголовнику спальника волосы, что-то пробормотал сквозь сон. В палатке было тепло, узкая рука Энди обнимала его поперёк живота, а за пластиковым пологом щебетали птицы. Вирджил моргнул, просыпаясь окончательно, пошевелился осторожно, вылезая из-под руки Энди. Подумал и накрыл его спальником перед тем, как выбраться из палатки. Боги, конечно, не мёрзнут, но оставлять его вот так лежать было как-то странно.  
Вирджил потянулся всем телом, снял ботинки и комбинезон и босиком прошёлся по траве. Земля была ещё холодной, солнце только-только показало свой синеватый край над отрогами гор, и вокруг дерева вился туман. Красиво это было, и Вирджил прекрасно понимал того, самого первого, кто пришёл на эту поляну поговорить с богом. Это было подходящее место. Вирджил снова заглянул в палатку, чтобы взять полотенце и гигиенический пак, и, что уж там, ещё раз посмотреть, как Энди спит, свернувшись клубком под спальником, и быстрым шагом, чтобы не замёрзнуть, пошёл вдоль ручья на поиски озера.  
Очень хотелось поговорить с Джимом или Алиссоном, а лучше – с капитаном. Уж он-то точно не будет ржать над фразой "сегодня ночью я спал с богом". И он точно поймёт, почему Вирджил чувствует растерянность.  
К такому университеты не готовят.  
Озеро, действительно, обнаружилось ниже по течению ручья. Крошечное, метра три в поперечнике, зато глубокое и холодное даже на вид. Оставив на камне бельё, Вирджил набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, и сиганул в воду. Его прошибло холодом от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос, и Вирджил едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать: от холода, от восторга и от пьянящего ощущения, что он жив. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким живым.  
Подобравшись ближе к тому месту, где ручей стекал в каменную чашу озера, он промыл волосы, растёрся полотенцем и отправился в обратный путь. После купания в ледяной воде воздух казался совсем тёплым, и на поляну Вирджил вернулся в отличном расположении духа. Не заглядывая в палатку, он вытащил из оставленного у входа рюкзака планшет и наушники и, сев у корней дерева, принялся расшифровывать вчерашние записи. Бугристая кора дерева приятно грела спину, на колени то и дело падали разлапистые рыжие листья, и работа спорилась. Вирджил даже не заметил, когда именно Энди выбрался из палатки. Посмотрев на Вирджила, тот тоже снял комбинезон, под которым обнаружились точно такие же форменные трусы. Единственное отличие было в том, что на шее Энди висела снизка бус. Вздумай Вирджил их пересчитать, их оказалось бы двадцать шесть – в этом он не сомневался.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Вирджил, снимая наушники. – Как спалось?  
– Сон – это забавная традиция, – ответил Энди, колупая веснушки на левой коленке. – У тебя интересные сны, Вирджил ван Дейк, спасибо, что поделился ими. Так что тебе нужно?  
Вирджил хмыкнул.  
– Не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Как насчёт завтрака?  
– Как прозаично! – Энди ухмыльнулся ему в ответ и, встав с травы, скрылся за деревом. Вернулся он буквально через пару минут, неся на вытянутых руках обычный пластиковый поднос, на каких подавали еду в корабельной столовой. На подносе стояли две кружки с кофе и две одинаковые тарелки с тем, что в Союзе по старинке называли английским завтраком. Энди поставил поднос на жертвенный камень и протянул Вирджилу его вилку.  
– С ума сойти... – только и сказал тот. – Сам сделал?  
– Нет, стащил откуда-то, – Энди пожал плечами. – Кажется, именно это – завтрак?  
– Именно.  
– Вкусно, но есть неудобно, – Энди повторил жест Вирджила, когда тот взялся за нож и вилку. – Если бы это всё можно было завернуть в лепёшку, было бы гораздо проще есть.  
– А что ты ешь обычно?  
– То же, что и те, кто приходил ко мне. Помогает узнать много нового, – с набитым ртом в речи Энди стал заметнее акцент. – Поэтому я рад, что ты пришёл. Новые впечатления – это круто.  
После завтрака Энди отнёс поднос обратно за дерево и вернулся уже без него. Вирджил отчётливо представил, как он материализуется где-то посреди камбуза на одном из кораблей: поднос, грязная посуда и листок с неведомого дерева. Интересно, как отреагируют сотрудники?  
– Не думаю, что они заметят, – Энди уже не в первый раз ответил на незаданный вопрос. – Кажется, вы называете этих существ роботами. Они скучные, как и многое у вас.  
– Сказал забытый бог чужого племени, – Вирджилу неожиданно стало обидно за свою цивилизацию.  
– Ой уж, – Энди усмехнулся, залез на дерево и пропал в кроне.  
Он не вернулся и после заката. После вечернего умывания Вирджил забрал его комбинезон в палатку, осмотрел его ещё раз на предмет нашивок и нашёл три. На той, что показывала принадлежность к кораблю, был круг из двадцати шести точек и весьма натуралистичный силуэт дерева. На той, что отвечала за ранг, было пусто, а на именной, куда крепился голо-кристалл с личными данными, было кривоватым почерком написано "Энди". Вирджил отфотографировал их все, а потом выдернул из шва вылезшую нитку и присоседил её к остальным образцам, которые он собрал на этой поляне.  
Он нарочно не закрыл полог палатки и достал запасной спальник из скатки. Батарейка под потолком всё ещё показывала максимальный заряд, хотя и работала всю прошлую ночь, так что Вирджил рискнул включить обогрев, не экономя энергию.  
Но Энди не пришёл, и Вирджил проворочался в своём спальнике всю ночь, а когда ему удавалось заснуть, ему снился бог света, который держал его за руку.

Энди не появлялся ещё два дня. Вирджил исправно забирался на дерево, оставлял открытой палатку днём и ночью и работал, хотя это всё в отсутствие главного предмета исследования (да и мыслей Вирджила) делать было тяжеловато. Об Энди напоминало всё: так и не севшая батарейка палатки, рыжие листья дерева, россыпи амулетов в кроне, камни на траве поляны. Даже запах синтетического кофе из ежедневного пайка теперь ассоциировался у Вирджила только со стыренным с какого-то корабля подносом.  
На третий день, незадолго до окончания своего пребывания на планете, Вирджил не выдержал. Он вернулся к кару, достал из рюкзака последний непочатый антиграв-кристалл и набрал личный позывной капитана Джордана Хендерсона.  
– Привет, Вирджил, что-то случилось?  
– Привет, Адс, – Вирджил даже не удивился, услышав голос Лалланы. – Капитан рядом?  
– Разумеется, позвать его?  
– Да... а впрочем, нет, просто поставь на громкую связь.  
– Привет, здоровяк, – откликнулся Джордан, едва Адам нажал на кнопку громкой связи. – Что случилось?  
– Мало времени, объяснять буду хреново, – предупредил Вирджил. – Короче, я встретил бога. Его зовут Энди, и он... – Адам на заднем фоне присвистнул, но промолчал. – Он... ну, бог, одним словом. В целом, работа здесь завершена, но я...  
– Ты не хочешь возвращаться вообще, или ты не хочешь возвращаться без него? – спросил Джордан в лоб, и Вирджилу показалось, что они с Адамом в этот момент многозначительно переглянулись. Он часто видел такой обмен взглядами живьём, так что сейчас представил это весьма отчётливо.  
– Второй вариант, кэп.  
– И что тебя останавливает?  
– Он не появляется уже третий день, и я не знаю, сможет ли он жить вне своей планеты.  
Адам негромко рассмеялся.  
– Вирдж, ты же лучший специалист по локальным религиям в Союзе, неужели ты не найдёшь способа призвать бога?  
– Даю добро на дополнительного пассажира, – в голосе Джордана тоже слышалась улыбка. – Документы я сам оформлю.  
– Мы прибудем послезавтра, надеюсь, ты успеешь.  
– Если что – сможем задержаться ещё на пару дней, не больше. Координаты прежние.  
Кристалл в своём гнезде потускнел, и Вирджил нехотя прервал связь. Он хотел спросить у них с Адсом ещё кое-что, но светить своими чувствами по транспланетному каналу он не привык, поэтому вопрос он отложил до возвращения на корабль.  
– Что делать, если я, кажется, влюбился в бога? – спросил Вирджил у перегоревшего антиграв-кристалла и, вздохнув, выбрался из кара. У него осталось на донышке энергии во втором кристалле, едва-едва хватит дотянуть до границы леса, а дальше до космодрома придётся идти пешком. Кар можно будет забрать позже, уже на грузовых геликоптерах.  
Если бы можно было забрать всю поляну...  
Вирджил встряхнулся и, едва заглянув в святилище, направился к озеру. Адам дал ему отличный совет. Если хочешь призвать бога – используй верования против него.  
У самого берега каменной чаши ручей промыл в почве овражек, на берегах которого почва была глинистой и по-земному красной. Сняв комбинезон, чтобы не испачкать его, и затянув волосы потуже, Вирджил наскрёб там глины и смешивал её с водой из ручья, разминая в ладонях, пока глина не стала пластичной, а пальцы – совсем не заледенели. Он развёл костёр в низине, наломав в него веток какого-то местного кустарника, которые придавали пламени синеватый оттенок от высокого содержания бора и меди в воде. Скатав из глины двадцать три одинаковых шарика, Вирджил нанизал их на тонкую веточку и оставил над костром. Осталось сделать те три, что были крупнее остальных.  
Энди рассказывал, что туда просители вкладывали то, что соотносилось с их просьбой: волос врага, щепку с лодки любимого, обрывок детского платьица, каплю крови невесты, – или просто выцарапывали на дереве или камне рисунок.  
Завернув в святилище после разговора с капитаном и Адсом, Вирджил срезал уголок с нашивки комбинезона Энди, сорвал рыжий лист с дерева и подобрал с пола палатки вьющийся светлый волос. Их-то он и закатал в последние бусины и тоже повесил над костром. Он был историком, а не рейнджером, и костёр запалил слишком жарким. Он-то надеялся, что бусины окажутся красными, как древние вазы, но они получились чёрными, закопчёнными, и сажа не слезла даже после того, как Вирджил тщательно отмыл их в проточной воде ручья. Одно порадовало – ни одна бусина не треснула, а внешний вид редко имел значение в религиозных ритуалах. По крайней мере, это подсказывали все годы образования Вирджила и все его исследования.  
Залив костёр водой из ручья, Вирджил снова оделся и вернулся на поляну. Как он и ожидал, Энди не появился.  
– Ну ничего, – проговорил он себе под нос, – сейчас придёт, как миленький.  
Он выдернул из рюкзака запасной шнурок для ботинок, нанизал на него бусины, сверяясь со своими записями, чтобы не ошибиться в порядке, и, зажав получившийся амулет в кулаке, решительно подошёл к дереву.

Вирджил сел на колени перед жертвенным камнем, вытащил из кармана оставленную от вчерашнего пайка шоколадку и сложил её в углубление на камне.  
– Ну же, Энди, выходи, – пробормотал он. Шоколадки Энди нравились, по крайней мере, именно их он съедал в первую очередь, когда Вирджил делился с ним пайком, так что теперь он выбрал именно шоколад в качестве жертвоприношения.  
– Пришёл поговорить с забытым богом чужого племени? – спросил Энди, выходя из-за дерева. Он присел на корточки рядом с камнем, даже не посмотрев на Вирджила, но шоколадку взял. Сегодня на нём снова был комбинезон космофлота Союза. Такой же, какой лежал в палатке Вирджила.  
– Как видишь, – Вирджил пожал плечами. Хотелось встать и обнять Энди. Хотелось пошутить так, чтобы он засмеялся. Хотелось забрать его с собой в космос. – Кстати, а ты можешь выходить из святилища? Никогда не видел, чтобы ты это делал.  
– А как ты думаешь, где я был это время?  
– Без понятия, – Вирджил, действительно, не задумывался об этом. Он просто не чувствовал его присутствия рядом, и это ощущение пустоты как-то скрадывало все логические рассуждения. – Но это хорошо. Вот.  
Он протянул Энди бусины. На тёмной коже Вирджила не было видно, какие они кривые и почерневшие, но, вот, с ладонью Энди они контрастировали особенно отчётливо. Тот затолкал шоколадку в карман комбинезона и пробежался пальцами по бусинам. На трёх крупных его руки замерли, недоверчиво ощупали чёрные бугристые бока, а потом Энди усмехнулся.  
– Хитро, здоровяк, очень хитро, – сказал он и намотал бусы себе на запястье, как браслет. – Но ты так и не ответил на главный вопрос. Что же тебе нужно?  
Вирджил прикусил губу, глядя прямо в смеющиеся глаза Энди, и честно ответил:  
– Ты.


End file.
